Slut Shaming and Bad Naming
by MasterOfAmbrollins
Summary: Seth looks back on what happened the night before with Dean... Mature Slash Dean/Seth Implied Seth/Roman


Seth definitely felt a lot of things right now. Anger... Rage... Ashamed? Yeah, he definitely felt ashamed. Dean Ambrose had no right, no right, to assault him like that. Hell, Seth still had the bruises and bites from last night. Dean knew Seth was with Roman. Everyone knew Seth was with Roman. Hell, Roman's made it clear to everyone that Seth was with him. But the love bites on Seth's shoulder and the scratches on Dean's back would say different. If you asked Dean, he would say some hot broad let him fuck her. But Seth knew the truth. Seth knew what happened the night before...

Seth just finished his match against Roman. Sporting a bad arm, he made his way to the back. He had promised Roman that they could have sex tonight and he wanted to get ready, cause lord knows, he doesn't have sex more then once a month. Sometimes, not even that. Seth was one of the most inoccent guys in the locker room. He was probably the only innocent guy in the locker room. And Dean knew that. That's why Dean had this lust for Seth. It was this lust that no one could stop.

That's why when Dean seen Seth walking by Dean's locker room alone he knew he had to make a move. Dean hid behind a metal crate when he sees Seth. Seth was in his skimpy ring gear that Dean knew he wore only for Roman. Dean overheard them talking one day in the showers.

(AN: Flashback inside a flashback, Yay :D)

Dean hid behind the wall post when he saw them. He knew they thought they were the only ones there. And if they knew Dean was here, or even thought anyone was here, they'd stop what they were doing...

They were both naked, the water on them. They were in front of Dean, seeing only the side of them. Pressed against each other, Dean still couldn't see anything. Hell, he's be fine with Roman's dick. Roman was pretty attractive but not Seth attractive. Roman had his arms wrapped around Seth's bare waist and Seth's arms were lazily draped around the back of Roman's neck. Roman kisses Seth on the lips one more time. That's kinda all they've been doing, kissing. It wasn't a long kiss though, nope, it was multiple small pecks. Seth hiding his face in shyness. Again, Dean's always liked that about Seth so he just had to adjust his dick, because frankly, it was getting to uncomfortable.

Roman talks for the first time since Dean got into the shower rom. Dean looks up quickly, in fear he's been spotted but Roman's eyes are looked perfectly with Seth's. See that's nothing Dean would have but that's everything Seth could want. A loving relationship. And he definitely had that with Roman.

"You know, you were such a tease tonight, in your ring gear" Roman says.

"Mmm, was I?" Seth asks, swaying his hips and humming. Yep, there it is, Dean had to fix his hard-on again. If Dean didn't know any better he'd think these two are high.

"Yeah, you were, you were such a slut, those teenage girls were all over you" Roman says.

"I was a naughty boy, Daddy, you're gonna have to punish me" Seth says. It really surprised Dean. Seth wasn't that innocent when it came to actually doing things. Dean always thought Daddy kinks were weird but if Seth was into them...

Dean moves to gets better view and he hoped to god no one heard that little noise his stupid boot made. They didn't because Seth hands were on against the wall, Seth slightly bent over, his ass in perfect view of Ambrose. Dean couldn't really care though. It was a nice ass and all, but Dean's definitely seen it before. He wanted to see Seth's dick. He never got the chance to before because Seth never took a shower with anyone else. But now Dean knows why.

"You have been a very bad boy" Roman says. Not even a second later, his hand comes down hard on Seth's ass. Dean never really understood why they'd do it in the showers but Dean wasn't complaining. A whimper escapes Seth mouth and a moan almost Dean's. Roman does it again, harder. This time receiving a small moan from Seth. Dean bites his lip as Roman pulls Seth's head back by his hair.

"When we get back to the locker room, i'm gonna drill your ass so hard" Dean hears Roman whisper into Deth ear, who frowns at the thought.

"Roman" Seth says, turning to Roman and giving him a knowing look. Roman sighs before rolls his eyes, making Seth do it too.

"Maybe tomorrow" Seth says, making Roman smile. Roman quickly spins Seth around and kisses him passionately. Dean quickly got outta there after that. He knew that they'd be done soon and Dean did not feel like getting caught.

(End of that flashback)

Seth walked past the box Dean was at, stopping to tie his boot, which he didn't actually need to, seeing the fact he was close to his locker room. He wasn't really thinking though and just didn't wanna trip. He finally gets up and Dean looks around. No one was there, surprisingly, except some audio guy but he definitely wasn't gonna care what happens. Dean made sure not to shut his door fully, so it would be easier to get Seth in. And it was. Dean quickly gets up before Seth could walk away and pushes Seth into his locker room. Seth quickly falls to the floor as Dean shuts and locks the door. Two different feelings were in each others eyes. Fear and Lust. Two things that should never interact.

"Get up" Dean demands, as Seth looks up at him.

"No" Seth says in his soft sweet voice, so different from Dean's rough, raspy one. And it definitely fit their personalities.

"I said get up!" Dean yells, quiet enough so that the guy beside them couldn't hear. They were playing music anyway. After Seth doesn't listen, Dean pulls him up by his hair. Seth gets onto his knees before just letting all his body weight down. Dean stops struggling because he didn't wanna rip Seth's hair out, he knew that was his pride. He doesn't fully let go off his hair though.

"You won't listen to me? Man, you'd listen to Roman though, wouldn't you?" Dean asks, well, taunts, getting into Seth's face.

"Wouldn't you?" Dean asks again, pulling Seth's head back by his hair, making him look up. After a minute of silence, Dean slaps Seth across the face, hard. Seth falls to the floor, Dean finally letting go of his hair. Dean smirks before bending down to Seth's level, who was holding his cheek.

"Roman would have you up and against the wall in a second" Dean says, pushing Seth's hair outta his eyes.

"That's not true" Seth says, looking up, his eyes meeting with Dean's. Dean just smirks, chuckling a bit.

"Oh yeah? So that just happens when you're a naughty boy, right?" Dean asks, smirking. Seth's eyes just widen. He thought someone was watching him the day. God, he's so stupid...

"Yeah, I seen it." I Dean says as Seth sits up.

"Maybe you can call me daddy too" Dean says, making Seth look down in shame.

"Yeah I seen. It was rather hot actually." Dean says, sitting on Seth. Seth tenses up a bit.

"The way you were swaying your hips" Dean says, slowly swaying his hips. Pressing his ass down on Seth's dick, Dean puts his arms around the back of Seth's neck.

"The way you wanted to be punished so bad" Dean whispers into Seth's ear, pulling his hair.

"The way you begged for it" Dean hisses making Seth bite his lip.

"It was all too hot" Dean says taking his shirt off.

"Tell me, Rollins," Dean says taking a hold of Seth's chin, "is your cock as pink and plumb as your lips?" Dean runs his hand over Seth's bottom lip. Seth shivers, not only from the touch but from that word, cock. Nothing turned Seth on more then that word. Dick was such an ugly word. Most people would think the opposite. Seth tried to stop him from biting his lip but he couldn't. So he just shot back a smart remark...

"Depends. Is you're cock as big as your ego?" Dean smiles, almost dangerously.

"You would love to know wouldn't you?" Dean asks, wrapping his hands around Seth's neck once more.

"Not really" Seth says, almost boredly, making Dean chuckle.

"Oh, that's two bad." Dean says, tracing his hand down Seth's chest, keeping the other one wrapped around his neck still, "I was gonna let you find out" Dean runs his hand all the way down Seth's chest before going to his own zipper. He unbuttons his jeans, slowly, making sure to see the emotion in Seth's eyes. Lust. Love? No, Seth Rollins can't actually be falling for this.. this lunatic! But he was. He's always been. Since the day they met. Dean had this obsession.

Seth watched as the zipper slowly fell down, making that annoying sound after each time. Seth bites his lip when he realizes Dean wasn't wearing boxers. A little patch of blonde hair starting showing and Dean felt Seth's dick press against him harder, making him smile.

"Man, you're getting aroused and you haven't even seen my cock yet." Dean says, taking Seth's hand. Seth lets Dean guide his hand to Dean's pants. Dean really thanked god he didn't wear to tight jeans. So that Seth could get his hand down them. And that exactly what he did. Seth wraps his hand around Dean's cock and starts lightly moving.

"Don't be a fuckin' tease Seth" Dean says. Seth stops, surprised. That was the first time Dean ever called Seth by his first name. It just turned Seth on more.

"Mmm" Seth says before beginning to move faster, suddenly. Dean moans throwing his face into Seth neck.

"Fuck" Dean says, making Seth smile. He was honestly so shocked he was doing this. He was trying to figure out if he was high or not. He knows him and Roman did something earlier. Roman! He's cheating on Roman. God. Seth quickly forgets about Roman when he feels Dean bite into his shoulder.

"Mmm" Seth repeats again, moving his hand even faster.

"Stop" Dean says, making Seth automatically stop.

"What?" Seth asks, removing his hand.

"Stand up" Dean demands, getting defensive again, like he forgot what his original plan was. And he did he was supposed to be fucking Seth not having him give him a hand job. Seth listens, getting up quickly.

"Get in the bed" Dean demands. Seth looks shocked at first but listens. Seth lays down on the bed spreading his legs out. He don't know why he did, it was an instinct.

"Wow, such a slut for me" Dean says crawling in between Seth's legs.

"Yeah, only for you" Seth says, nodding. Seth kicks Dean's pants down the rest of the way, exposing his cock. Seth bites his lip, pressing his thighs against Dean's waist. Dean starts kissing Seth's shoulder. He really liked Seth's shoulder. It was warm and tasted good.

"You're wearing to much clothes" Dean says in between kisses.

"Well, change that" Seth says grinding his hips up, to create friction. He whines out when it doesn't work, making Dean smile. Dean quickly does his best to remove Seth's wrestling trunks. It was Dean's time to wine this time. Dean quickly hits the bed when he can't get them off, making Seth laugh. Seth take the off the wrestling of the way, throwing them somewhere.

"Fuck" Dean says eyeing Seth, "you're so fucking pretty" Seth blushes before Dean lightly kisses him. Then it turns into a full make out session. Seth's hands grab at any flesh of Dean's he could get his hands on.

"So fucking pretty" Dean repeats again, pulling away

"I know" Seth says before Dean pulls him back into a kiss. Seth really couldn't recall what happened next, but he did know one thing, him and Dean fucked.

And he was ashamed. So ashamed. He was ashamed that he actually let Dean Ambrose fuck him. And he enjoyed it. He definitely remembers enjoying it. He was ashamed that he could fuck Dean the fuck Roman later that night. Of course he had to cover the bites and hickeys on his shoulder cause damn, Ambrose left a lot. Seth left a few marks himself. He had to face Dean earlier and he had scratch marks down his back and had claw marks oh his shoulders.

Seth lost that match, mostly do to the fact Dean couldn't keep his hands off him. Every chance he got, Dean had Seth in a sexual position. Down on his back. Pressed in the corner. Hell, he was even on his knees at one point. And Dean knew what he was doing to him, that's why Dean stopped him after the match.

"Hey, Rollins" He says, snidely.

"What?" Seth asks stopping.

"Come over tonight" Is all Dean says before walking away, leaving Seth standing their confused as fuck but still smiling


End file.
